


Gift.

by Emashita_Yuuki



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band), ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emashita_Yuuki/pseuds/Emashita_Yuuki
Summary: Hiro, a 19 years old college student.A loner. He talked less than anyone around him.He lived with his brother, who had a close so-worker.A co-worker with his own trouble.Where the key of solution to his trouble belongs to Hiro.





	1. "It's a family secret."

A man walked down the street. Wearing his black suit. Matched with a dark blue necktie. Carrying a suitcase on his right hand. Convincing enough to tell that he's an office worker.

His steps went faster as he glance at his watch a few times while walking.

Perhaps trying to catch the train, and reach home in time for dinner.

From across the road, Hiro watched him on every steps he took. He wore a grey hoodie, letting his head covered by the hood.

He barely recognise that guy. Let alone meeting him for once. They never met. Hiro only saw him today.

But the one getting his attention is not the guy.

 

_It's the one following him from behind.._

 

Desperately trying to reach her tiny hands to at least pinch his pants. But her every effort give no satisfying result. Her pale face frowns, signing that she wanted to cry everytime she failed to touch that guy.

She can't touch him anyway.

 

**_Even she herself was see-through.._ **

 

Everyone else can't see her, except for the one across the road. Watching her in silence. Not wanting her to realise it. Or else he would be in a great trouble.

But Hiro was borned with such gift. This gift allows him to see that little girl with his naked eyes.

To see her unrested soul. Wandering around because of some things she still have to accomplish.

Hiro quickly took his eyes away from her. He faced the sky, instead.

The rain has stopped. Leaving only a few little droplets falling onto his face.

He blamed himself for not bringing an umbrella with him earlier. Because the weather looks nice.

Not before all these pouring rains.

He had no other choice but to stop his journey back home. Hanging around under the roof of a storefront.

 

Without wasting any more time standing there, he started walking away from the city of Tokyo. His brother must be waiting for him at home by now.

 

"I'm home.."

He greeted as soon as he step inside the apartment.

He took off his sneakers while his eyes lands on his brother -who as usual, is typing something on his laptop. He glanced once at him, before returning his eyes to the screen infront.

"You're late." Taka mumbled.

His fingers still typing on the keyboard.

Such a workaholic. He can never be apart from his 'laptop-girlfriend' -that's the nickname Hiro made for his brother's MacBook Pro.

Why? The reason is because Taka is always seen with his laptop every night. Sort of like, 'dating'. There were never a single night where he was not with that beloved laptop of his.

That, if he was seen without his laptop, it's probably the end of the world.

"It's raining." Hiro answered while taking off his hoodie.

He then toss it into a basket full of other clothes near a washing machine.

"You should have called me to fetch you up.." Taka wasn't satisfied with Hiro's answer.

His parents gave him the responsibility to look after Hiro when he first moved to Tokyo. Not until forever, but just until Hiro graduated from college, and have a proper job.

But he won't mind if Hiro still wanted to live with him. They're brothers anyway. And both is still single. There is no further commitment for him, other than his job.

"Well, I'm not disturbing your date with your laptop-girlfriend. You loved her more than me, that's why you spend more time with her."

Hiro started his sarcasm.

Taka giggled.

"You're mocking me?" He asked.

Hiro raised both his shoulder while he started eating his dinner.

He was just sulking -because of the bad time-management of his brother. They rarely went out for a walk in the city. They had lunch out a bunch of times, but that's just it. They went straight back home, and Taka will continue doing his work. Locked inside his room.

But above all that, he never missed making dinner for both of them. No matter how busy he gets. He will always get back home in time to cook dinner before Hiro arrived.

There is the time where he forgot to buy groceries, and they both ended up eating instant ramen for dinner.

 

Hiro only wanted to spend more time with his brother. The only bestfriend he had. Not that he don't have any friends. He does.. But they barely talked. They only met at college.

And Hiro is not making any attempt to approach them even closer. He just feel like he don't have to.

With the gift he was borned with, he find it hard to get close to anyone else, other than his own family.

His mom said, it cannot be misused. He must protect it with his own life. It's a family secret.

That is the reason why, until now, he never had any close friend.

 

_But nobody knows what the future holds.._


	2. Once again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru. Taka's close friend since high school.
> 
> He just lost someone he loved dearly. And he still couldn't accept his fate yet.

His alarm went off.

He rubs his eyes and took a few moments laying down in his bed before he lazily reach his iPhone to turn off the alarm.

He throw himself back in his bed.

Silent...

The house is so silent.

He wasn't used to this kind of silence. Not until the last 4 months.

But he know he need to get used to it.

It would be great if she was still around..

Usually at this time of the day, he could hear her cooking in the kitchen.

The sound of her humming her favorite song. Her footsteps as she walk around the kitchen. Preparing breakfast for them.

It would be great if she was still around..

But life wasn't fair..

She was taken. Forever.

All he could have wished for is to spend one last day with her.

His wife.

And then, God, you can take her all you want. As long as he had this only chance to be with her once again.

* * *

 

 

"Toru?"

He whirl around to the voice. A familiar voice.

He flashed a grin as it turns out to be -as he expected, Taka! His close friend. 

But since they both graduated from university, they choose their own separated way. Chasing their dream.

They had still keep in contact with each other after that. Because they had vowed not to forget their friendship.

"It really is you!" Taka shouted in excitement as they hugged.  

He surely missed his best buddy. Since Toru got promoted and moved to Spain last year, it was hard for them to keep in touch. 

They only get to send each other tons of emails and video-chatting.

 

"I requested to be sent back to my homeland. I didn't tell you because a surprise would be nice! "

Toru explained in his giggle. 

"And why are you here in my department?" 

Taka asked. 

Their hug was released a while ago, but Toru's hand still hugging Taka's shoulder as they walk side by side.

"Well, from now on, I am your supervisor. You can call me, Mr Toru."

he said proudly, while showing off his name card which hangs on the left side of his blazer.

"Because I had an experience working oversea. So I got promoted easily once I got back here. Aaaand~ coincidentally I was told be on duty at the same place as you." 

Toru voluntarily explained before Taka had a chance to ask him that yet.

 

"I've heard about your wife.."

Hearing Taka word, Toru's expression changed immediately.

"You have my heartfelt condolescence." Taka rubs his friend's back slowly.

Toru gave a bitter smile. 

"When we moved to Spain as a newlyweds, she surprised me with her skills in speaking Spanish. What a beautiful coincidence. No wonder she didn't say much when I told her we're moving there."

He flashes back a glimpse of memories he had with his wife.

"Well, she did learned Spanish in her college days right?" 

Taka confirmed. He knows a little bit about Toru's wife. She's a humble person, and had a great personality. She may be average looking, but her beautiful heart is more than enough for Toru to fall in love with her.

"She did. But she never told me she did excellent in that language!" 

Toru giggled.

Taka smiled in relieved to hear his laughter after what had happened to him. To his wife. It must be hard for him. 

"So.. Mr. Supervisor, don't be hard on me."

Taka pouted his lips, begging for mercy.

"As long as you worked your ass off, I can promise you a bonus every month." 

Toru raised his right eyebrow.

"Really?" his eyes widen.

 

"Nah, just kidding. Do your work!" 

Toru slaps his butt and walk away.

 

"This brat.. luckily you're my supervisor, or else I'd cut off that perverted hand of yours."

Taka mumbled.

 

 

 


	3. "She look sad."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The encounter between Toru & Hiro begins.

It's Sunday.

 So Hiro took this golden chances to have a good rest at home. He spent last Sunday strolling around the park -well, more like jogging around the park.

This Sunday is quiet an opposite to that. He's laying on the sofa facing the TV, watching the encore episodes, infact a marathon of this week's episode of his favorite drama series. 

 The clock hanging on the wall shows 8PM. 

Taka had texted him, saying that he will be home early today. And he brought a close friend for a dinner.

 "He'll be home anytime by now.." 

 Hiro talked to himself. Considering he's alone at the moment. He let out a heavy sigh.

 Two things he hated the most in this world is 1)FRIEND and 2)GUEST.

 

But this time, for his brother, he will hold that hatred for a while. He'd just, keep his eyes on the TV maybe? And if asked, he would answer a question or two would be fine? Perhaps..

 The doorknob clicked. A sign that someone with the right key had unlocked it. Hiro quickly brought himself back to the present. He had been pondering for a while that he didn't realise how much time has passed.

 

"I'm home." Taka peeked on Hiro with a grin.

"Welcome back.." He said, lazily.

 "Nice to meet you.."

The voice of a stranger to Hiro.

 Toru nod once to Hiro before stepping further into the house. To the kitchen. Following Taka.

 Hiro looked at him without a single blink on his eyes, before he turn back to watch the TV.

 

"You promised!" 

Taka hand him an apron folded nicely.

 Toru took it from him.

 "I said, I promised to help you cook. Not cook for you!"

 He pretend to get mad. It has been a long time since they last had a humorous fight.

 "I know, I know.. That is why, I'll be in charge for cutting the veges, while you will cook." 

 Taka raised both his eyebrows.

 "Yeah, right." He said.

He took off his blazer and fold his white sleeves up to his elbow.

 "You cut it all off first. I need to go to the washroom." 

Toru slowly walked off, searching for the washroom.

 He was shocked by the presence of Hiro standing right in front of the door. As he was on his way to get out.

The younger one wasn't smiling, or looking angry. It's in the middle -expressionless.

 "Are you gonna stay in there, or what?" 

He finally voiced out. 

 "Oh, sorry!" Toru let out a fake laugh as he surpassed Hiro, out of the washroom.

 

"...she look sad." 

 

Toru feel like he almost hear it coming from Hiro. But he could'nt be sure because his voice is really low, more like whispering.

But the moment he turned around, Hiro already shut the door.

 

"Thanks for having me today."

-"Nah, thanks for your meal. You're still a good cook. Just like the old days.."

 Taka sincerely praise him.

He only chuckled as a reply and started walking off.

 

"Onii-chan?"

 Taka, on his way to his room, paused.

 "Hmm?"

He changed his way, now heading towards Hiro at the sofa.

He stood next to Hiro.

 "That friend of yours, he had a girlfriend, or someone special who just died recently?"

 Taka was taken aback by that question.

He knew Hiro must've seen her with him just now. No wonder he noticed that Hiro keep looking at Toru. -in someone else's eyes, it is. 

But in Taka's eyes, he know Hiro was actually looking at whatever it is behind him..

 "Well, his wife passed away 4 months ago. Car crashes."

 Taka told him the truth. There is no point of lying when Hiro can saw her.

 Hiro nodded a couple of times before looking back at the TV.

 While Taka had his own thing, playing inside his mind.

 

He was in a dilemma. Should he protect the family's secret? Or help a close friend who's dying inside to let go of the past in order to build a new life?

* * *

 

 

"I got your text."

Toru appeared as the door creaked open.

 Taka who was reading the detail on a file in his hand, raise his head. 

 

"So, what's up?"

Toru just took a seat facing Taka, before even being asked to.

 Taka close the file and put it aside.

He already made a decision today. After spending about a week of thinking.

 

This is it.

The best decision he had chosen.

To end his dilemma for the past few days. ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

 

"I've been watching you since you got back here. And I know something's not right with you."

Toru crosses his arms. Listening to Taka. His eyes looked straight to that face in front.

"But I want the old you. I want my old friend back. And I would do anything to get you back."

Toru smirked. Pretending like he don't understand a single thing Taka was talking about. While deep inside is completely the opposite.

"Well, I.."

 

-"You still can't let her go, do you?!"

Taka cut off his word.  He must do it in order to make Toru stops pretending.

The room was silent. No words could be heard from either both of them.

"You don't understand.." Looking down,he rubs gently the ring on his finger. His wedding ring.

"I think I do.." Taka mumbled.

"That is why I thought I could help you." 

He sounded determined.

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

 

 

 


	4. "Mr. Heartache"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka decided to tell Toru about their "family secret" because Toru is a family to him.
> 
> And he trusted him enough to keep it a secret from the others.

"Hey.." He said.

Sweats covering his forehead.

He can't remember how it feels to approach someone for the first time. At least he does now..

Taka told him about his brother's ability. A gift -he said.

He promised not to tell anyone about that. He won't betray his own friend, anyway.

 

And now here he is, confronting Hiro. Trying to convince him to get his help.

He went to the apartment for that one particular reason.

But so far, he didn't make it.

Not even the first step.

He glanced over at Taka, who's already looking at him.

Taka rounded his eyes as his head tilted to one side, signing him to try harder.

He let out a heavy breathe before turning his face back to Hiro.

The younger one is enjoying his meal -an instant noodle cup, while scrolling his iPhone.

He completely ignore the presence of Toru since he went to the apartment 15 minutes ago.

He did have this funny feeling when Toru shows a gesture of approaching him, instead of Taka when he arrived.

But then again, Toru is both a GUEST and a FRIEND of Taka.

He hates GUEST.

He hates FRIEND.

........

 _He hates TORU_.

Possibly?

 

"Can I talk to you?"

Toru still not giving up on his mission.

Hiro didn't answer. He draw his attention away from the phone in his grip, to Toru who sat facing him across the dining table they were both at.

But too bad for Toru, his attention only lasted for a few seconds before he continued looking through his phone screen, and finishing his meal.

He then got up from his seat, and dump the disposable cup, before reaching the sink.

"What, am I a friggin doll over here?"

Toru talked to himself.

Hiro took his favourite mug and walk to the fridge.

As Hiro reached the fridge handle, Toru slams his hand on the door of the fridge. Not allowing it to open up.

_Stepping up his game.._

Hiro paused.

He looked up.

To Toru who gave him the annoying "innocent" look on his face. He flicked his eyebrows.

"Let go." Hiro still holding the handle.

"Not until you agreed to listen to me."

Toru answered. Hand still stuck on the surface. Not moving even an inch.

Hiro sighed.

"Okay! You win! I'll talk to you. Now would you mind?"

He gestured his finger to ask Toru to move his hand away.

Toru finally remove his hand. But at the same the, his other hand already grip Hiro's lower arm. Hiro widened his eyes to the hand that just landed on his arm.

"Really??"

He catch his eyes on Toru's.

"Just in case you ran away from me."

He said.

Hiro sighed. Again.

He took out a carton of fresh orange, kick-to-close the fridge and left. His arm still firmly in Toru's grasp. He took a seat back at the table while Toru pulled a chair to sit right next to him. He did struggle in finding his position since one of his hand refuse to let go of Hiro.

"Now can you keep your hand off me?"

Hiro raised his voice.

"Nope. I have no intention of letting it go yet." He grinned.

"Speak."

Hiro took a sip of his orange juice.

"I just did!"

Toru tried fooling around.

The kid in front seems fun to mess around with.

Annoyed,Hiro pinch the hand that's still on his arm.

Toru flinch. Barely losing his grip. But he stayed on.

"Don't mess with me, Mr. Heartache."

Out of sudden, he had a nickname for Toru. He always create a nickname for things that annoyed him. Just like his brother's laptop.

Toru suited that nickname.

Hiro gave him that name from Sekai No Owari's song title, which he took a listen to last night.

Toru frowned. For both the pain from his powerful pinch, and the nickname Hiro just called him.

Hiro could read the confusion written on his face.

"I'm giving you a nickname. Just like what I did to onii-chan's laptop."

Hiro is starting to feel comfortable having him around.

"What's... the nickname for his laptop?"

-"Laptop-girlfriend."

He almost laughed.

"And what's the laptop's real name then?"

Hiro stayed silent for a while. Probably thinking.

_"Macbook Pro?"_

He straightly answered.

Toru burst out laughing. Followed by a giggle coming from the living room. Taka's giggle.

He overheard them since the beginning.

"Just go ahead and tell him whatever it is in you mind! I'm tired of your drama."

Taka shouted.

Toru clears his throat after finishing his laughter. Where Hiro can't find anything funny about what he just said.

"Well, uhm.. Taka had told me about you. Your ability.."

He started off the real talk.

"..And you want me to help you since I can see your wife?"

Hiro guessed.

BINGO, it is!

Toru nodded.

He slowly let go of his grip. Waiting for Hiro's answer.

"If you're using me for your own good, don't expect me to agree!"

Hiro stands up and left.

He can see this coming.

This is why he can't let people know about him. They will use him. For their own benefit.

Sometimes he wished he wouldn't have this gift.

**It's a curse.**


	5. "Friends?...  Friends!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapterrrrrrrr!!!
> 
> Okay, that's it for summary.
> 
> Please proceed to your reading.

He worked on his finishing touch of his assignment that night.

It is due tomorrow. And he need to make sure everything is nearing the perfect standard for his lecturer. In order to pass with flying colors, he hoped.

He scrolled the little wheel on the mouse in his hand.  
His eyes glued to the screen of his Macbook Air.

 

Then, his ears catch a few knocks on his door.

Who else could it be? It was only him and his brother living there.

 

"Can I come in?"

Taka voiced out. He know Hiro is still awake. The lights from his room can be seen through the straight holes below the door.

 

"Yeah.." He lazily answered.

Taka appeared through the opened door. Eyeing on him, who was sitting on his studying table.

 

"Doing assignment?"

He asked. As he took a seat at the edge of Hiro's single bed. His eyes pointed straight to Hiro's backside.

 

_"No.. I'm skydiving. Can't you see?"_

 

Hiro's sarcasm hit him like a grenade!

It was obvious.

He could see lots of paperworks scattered around the table, while on his bed there's books and files all over. Leaving him to seat at the only place he find empty -at the corner.

Taka scratch his head.

Stupid question. Yes.

 

"Uhm.. Can we talk?"

Another question.

The real one, this time.

 

"Is it about Toru nii-san?"

Hiro guessed.

 

Sometimes he felt like his brother wasn't just gifted on his eyes. But his sense too! It almost looks like he could read people's mind.

Taka smiled alone. On his made up theory.

 

"Onii-chan~"

Hiro is already facing him.

He just realised that he left Hiro's question unanswered.

Grinning in guilt, he nodded.

Hiro stood up, and walked to him.

He sat right next to him. Moving away the remaining books to give him some space to sit.

 

"Is he that important to you?"

He asked.

 

**"We had each other's secret."**

There is no other words to explain how much Toru means to him.

And he wished Hiro understands it. 

 

"You may not know him well because of your impression towards guest and friend. And you spend most of your times in your room. When he came to our home back in the days, we both will be in my room, so there's a rare chances for you guys to meet."

He explained.

Hiro seemed interested. Because his eyes laid on him, listening to his every word.

 

"He was very happy when he told me he's getting married. And being promoted to move to Spain at the same time. He said all of his dreams came true at once. I'v never seen him that happy."

 

"And he is not that happy anymore since his wife died?"

Taka nodded as an answer to Hiro's question.

 

"And the fact that they just got married last year. And they hasn't had any child yet. It's a pity. He had nothing left from his wife, other than memories."

Taka sighed.

"I just want to do something about that. To get the old him back. Put and end to his grief."

  
Hiro stood up and walked back to his table. To continue his unfinished work.

 

"Tell him to meet me here this weekend. ONLY THE TWO OF US."

He said.  Without even looking at Taka.

 

Leaving Taka speechless. For a good reason, though.

* * *

 

 

 

"Take care of my brother! And don't be naughty.."

He strike his eyes on him before leaving his apartment.

 

Toru giggled on the jokes from Taka.

He then make his way to the dining table.

Hiro, holding two mugs in both hands.

And took a seat next to Toru,

 

It surprised him, as he expected Hiro to seat in front. But.. whatever! It's his home, he can seat wherever he wants.

One of the mug, he placed it in front of Toru.

This service is extremely suspicious...

 

"What do you want me to help you with?"

He starts the conversation. Ignoring the suspicious looks written on Toru's face.

 

"You can see my wife, right? Do you have any other abilities, like, can you speak to her too? Or did she said something to me when you saw her?"

 

**-"I can't."**

  
Toru paused.

"You can't what?"

His eyes rounded.

 

"My abilities is on my eyes. Not my ears. So I can't talk to her. Unfortunately."

Hiro explained.

 

"I see.."

He looked down. Cupping the mug.

"I just wanted her to know I loved her so much. To say it directly to her again. For the last time. Or else I don't think I could move on with my life."

 

Hiro let out a soft laughter. Toru turned around to him. _What's so funny?_

 

 

"Then you should say it before she died."

He sipped his drink. As usual, showing no expression on his face.

 

Toru's forehead frowned. But no words came out from his mouth.

 

"We all know it very well that humans are mortals. We all would die someday. The only difference is our ways to die, and our time of death."

He mumbled. More like talking to himself.

 

"All the souls I saw, they all were sad. They had their own reason though. But yours.."

Hiro stopped for a moment. Looking away from him.

 

"She feels sad that you can't let her go. And because of that, she can't rest in peace, knowing that her husband wasn't ready to let her go yet."

 

"It hurts her?"

Toru finally voiced out, after a few moment of being silent.

 

"Yes."

Hiro nodded.

 

"I don't think she wanted to leave you, too. But we can't blame our destiny."

 

"What should I do then?"

His voice trembled.

 

"Let her go. It doesn't mean you should forget her. But hold her in a special place in your heart. Keep it there until you die. And open up the next chapter of your life."

Hiro tried his best to convince him. He feel bad for not being able to understand his grief. Because he had never lost anyone special to him. His parents and brother were still there. Still alive. And for that, he feel guilty if he refuse to help him.

 

He took a deep breathe before he speaks.

"You were right. She will always be with me. In my heart. I should not be sad."

 

Hiro nodded as he smiled.

"You understand life more than me. With your gift."

Toru pats his head.

 

"Thank you." He said.

 

"Nah.. It's not much of a help."

Hiro being humble.

 

"But, in order to write a new chapter, I need a new friend.."

Toru glanced at Hiro.

 

"Friends?"

He raised his mug.

Hiro creates a smile. He gets it.

 

**"Friends!"**

He collided his mug with Toru's mug. A cheers for a new friendship.

His first friend.

_And not the last one, perhaps?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Taka said he and Toru had each other's secret. It DOES NOT include the secret about Hiro.  
> Because remember? IT IS A FAMILY SECRET. Not Taka's secret.  
> So Toru only had Taka's secret with him.  
> But since Toru was in a desperate situation, and their bond has grown more to a family bond as they grew older. That Taka made that decision.
> 
> I do have a feeling that I should extend the chapters of this story. But for some reason, I did not..  
> Because I don't like holding on to a story for too long, that my next work is distracted by the unfinished one.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
